


Trial Run

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Speculation, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miaya Gekkougahara beta-tests the New World Program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

_ I have to keep working… I can’t let anyone not be saved…  _

 

I’m on an island, but that doesn’t make any sense, since I don’t have any reason to leave my work. It is a really pretty island, though, for the sky and ocean are identical shades of pale blue. 

 

_ Blue calms people, doesn’t it? So if I use more of it in my anime, it’ll relax people and make them less likely to turn towards violence…  _

 

“...hey, are you okay? What’s your name?” someone asks, and I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here. They’re standing over me, and I want to run away and drown myself in the ocean, but they’ll just catch me and continue to torment me. 

 

_ You are aware that they asked you if you were alright instead of jumping to attack you?  _

 

“Mitarai Ryouta…” I answer, for if I answer their question, they’ll be less likely to torment me. As my eyes begin to acclimate to the light, I notice that the person speaking to me is a short girl in a school uniform, and that there’s a woman in a wheelchair near us as well. 

 

_ She looks familiar… have I seen her before?  _

 

_ She was in your class! Of course, you never bothered to go, but you should’ve at least seen photographs…  _

 

“...nice to meet you; I’m Nanami Chiaki, and I think we’re on a field trip?” she answers, as the woman in the wheelchair moves towards us. 

 

“Yes, you’re correct. I’m Gekkougahara Miaya, and I’m student-teaching your class.” she says, before telling us that she’s trying out an experimental technique that centers around measuring the levels of hope generated by the bonds between students. 

 

_ Could I talk to her about how she’s measuring hope, and see if I can work it into my anime?  _

 

_ Wait, why are there only two students on this island? Shouldn’t a classroom have at least twice as many people… but the fewer people on this island I have to interact with, the better. _

 

* * *

 

There are no animation supplies in my cabin, and I doubt there’s any place on this island where I could obtain them. Part of me wants to find Gekkougahara and tell her that I need to leave, but the other part just wants to lock myself inside and never come out. 

 

_ If I can’t work on my project, what reason do I have to live? I need to save people through animation, just like how it saved me…  _

 

“Mitarai?” Nanami asks, as she opens my door. “Do you want to eat breakfast?” 

 

_ I don’t know. I don’t feel all that hungry, and I won’t be exerting myself, so…  _

 

“Where’s the rest of our class?” I blurt out, for they can just find someone to replace me and I can go back to my work. 

 

_ Wait, that sounds familiar. Have I done that before, or was that just a plot-point from something I watched?  _

 

“...Gekkougahara said that she wanted to test everything out before actually using it, and we happened to be the lucky beta-testers, I think…” she answers, before sitting on my bed and pulling out a videogame console. 

 

_ Where’d she get it from? I wonder if her game could help me with my project…  _

 

_ The difference between games and anime is that the former is completely immersive, and I wonder if I should borrow their techniques… for if I can create a hopeful refuge for the world, then they’ll reach that state in real life?  _

 

“...do you want to play with me?” she asks, and I realize that I’ve been staring at her console. 

 

_ I’m sorry if you think I’m weird or unlikeable, I just wanted to… and you don’t care about the project, because to you, I’m just a shut-in who should be locked away from the world and whose only purpose is as a stepping-stone to hope…  _

 

“Um… you’re an animator, right? I think it’s cool how you can tell a story using only pictures.” she says as she grabs my hand, as if she’s trying to tether me to reality. 

 

_ It’s not only pictures, it’s color and music and frame-rate… but I’d bore you to death with my ramblings…  _

 

_ Nanami Chiaki has done absolutely nothing indicating a desire to hurt you, so why are you so sure? Just talk to her, and maybe you’ll get some ideas.  _

 

_ After all, the best anime are team efforts, aren’t they? _

 

“...actually, there’s a lot more to it than pictures. Did you know that if you set two completely different tracks of music to the same scene, people can feel two totally different ways?” I begin, before rambling on about how colors do the same thing and how people can identify with characters and let them uplift their moods and self-image. 

 

For all I know, Nanami’s bored out of her mind, yet’s it’s kind of nice to talk to other people. 

 

* * *

 

I’m in the hospital. Except that doesn’t make sense at all, for the last thing I remember doing was walking down the beach with Nanami and listening to her try to convince Gekkougahara into playing Gala Omega with us. 

 

_ You’ve gotten more exercise in the past two weeks than you have in the last few years of your life. You probably just passed out and got airlifted to the hospital.  _

 

_ Wait, if that’s the case, when did I get accepted into Hope’s Peak and hire someone to impersonate me, and when did I meet this ostentatious blonde girl who claimed that we were destined to meet…  _

 

It’s like I’ve lived two lives. In one life, I wake up on the beach and talk to Nanami about my project, and in the other life, I lock myself in my room until I meet someone named Enoshima, who I also talked to about the project… 

 

_...and then everything went to hell, didn’t it? Because of me.  _

 

There’s a classroom full of dead people. Every single classroom in the school is filled with the dead, because I made a video out of Enoshima’s footage of Hope’s Peak harbouring a mass-murderer and creating him by scamming unimportant people out of their money…. 

 

_ I killed two… no, I didn’t kill two people. I killed two thousand people….  _

 

I’m holding a helmet. I don’t know why I’d make one, but that doesn’t matter, especially since I used it to brainwash people into killing themselves and others and the world… but I am the one who was responsible. 

 

_ You turned into the sort of person you wanted to eradicate!  _

 

The world is growing whiter and whiter, and my vision is blurring. I don’t know if this is a sign that I’m dying, but that is the only fate that I deserve. 

 

* * *

 

“...the program’s rebooting; I’ve managed to troubleshoot the bug…” 

 

“Are you sure it’s safe enough to use again, Gekkougahara?” 

 

“...probably, if I find a way to deal with their memories returning.” 

 

I’m lying in a pod, and I can see an old man and a blue-haired woman typing on a computer. 

 

_ Is this… the site of my execution?  _

 

_ Of course, the only fitting death for the man who destroyed the world is a prolonged one.  _

 

“Mitarai Ryouta, do you regret anything?” 

 

“What do you think?!” I blurt out, as the lid over my head opens. “I ended the world; do you think that I wouldn’t feel guilty?!” 

 

“...well, that settles it, then.” Gekkougahara says, as the old man walks towards me. 

 

_ Settles what?!  _

 

_ I just want to know if you’re going to kill me, and I’ll go back to- _

 

“My name is Tengan Kazuo, and I believe that you would be a great asset to the Future Foundation.” he says, and I want to ask him what that is, but I already know what it is. 

 

_ I don’t know who started it up, but their goal is to eradicate despair from the world…  _

 

“The only condition is that under no circumstances are you allowed to say who you are.” he continues, as he passes me a sheet of paper. I don’t know  _ why  _ exactly he and Gekkougahara both though I was redeemable, but if I get a second chance to save everyone… 

 

_ The first time you tried to save everyone, you killed thousands of people. Why do you think this time’s going to be different?  _

 

* * *

 

_ “Under no circumstances are you allowed to say who you are.” _

 

But they know. Everyone knows that I cannot save people, and am in fact responsible for the apocalypse. Every day I wake up, I expect to see someone barge into my room, demanding my arrest. 

 

_ I am a liar. Can’t you see?  _

 

_ They all see through your facade, Ryouta. They all know every single thing that you did.  _

 

There’s a lot of talk surrounding one of Enoshima’s classmates. Instead of falling into despair, he was able to defeat her and save his class from a killing game, and earned the title of Super High-School Level Hope. 

 

I wish I was him. He seems like the sort of person who could save anyone, unlike me, whose attempt to bring hope to this world resulted in its destruction. 

 

_ If I were to meet him… would he know what I did? Would he even want to interact with me, or would he just blame me for Enoshima’s actions and….  _

 

He wouldn’t kill me. 

 

_ How do you know that? The Foundation already believes that the best way to eliminate despair is to kill all of them, so why would he think any differently?  _

 

* * *

 

There’s a trial going on, and I don’t want to go, but I have to. 

 

_ So… you were wrong about him… he would’ve saved you, like Tengan and Gekkougahara did.  _

 

Naegi Makoto is on trial for harbouring terrorists and treason and stealing Future Foundation property, and I can’t go to his trial, because they’re going to ask him how he knew that the New World Program would work, and Gekkougahara’s going to mention that she and Tengan beta-tested it on me, and there’s no evidence that I’m working for SHSL Despair, right? 

 

_ And then someone’s going to call for my execution, or they’re going to ask me to testify, or they’re going to figure out that I brainwashed all of those innocent people into following Enoshima, or….  _

 

_ If you don’t show up, aren’t they going to be more likely to suspect you than if you did?  _

 

They’re going to suspect me no matter what I do, because they’ve always been suspicious of me. Still, I probably should go to the trial, even if it’s for the purpose of proving to the rest of the Foundation that I have absolutely nothing to do with SHSL Despair and never worked with them, for all I wanted to do was save everyone. 

 

_ I’m… late. I’m going to be late and they’re going to suspect me because this is an important trial that’ll probably last a few days as they go over all of the evidence, and I’ll be serving as a part of the jury as a branch head….  _

 

The trial hasn’t started, but all of the other heads seem to be there, so I held them up by being an idiot… 

 

_ Shouldn’t you apologize? Shouldn’t you at least give them a reason for your suspicious behavior?  _

 

I’m saying something. What am I saying? I can’t keep relaying my thoughts to the world… and why is everything dark right now? 

 

_ It’s like how, in anime, they use black to represent impending doom, or ominousness… so something bad’s going to happen to us because of this trial.  _

 

BANG! 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to get declared non-canon, but I hope you still like it.


End file.
